


Было время

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Было время

были живы, знали дело, день недели и число  
было время, и летело, и крутило, и несло,

собирало нас красивых посреди большой войны:  
наливали в кружки пива, отрекались сатаны.

шли на битву, и обратно, и шутили по пути.  
было ясно и понятно: обещался — защити.

не успели, стало поздно, кто ошибся, чья вина  
было время и замерзло — где мы, кто мы, на хрена

чья победа, чья измена, кто сказал, что смерти нет,  
раз-два-три-четыре — стены, потолок, двенадцать лет.

черный холод, серый камень, остальное принесут —   
фотографию на память, приглашение на суд,

неизбежное начало неба, моря и песка.  
было время и настало.   
я. уже. иду. искать.


End file.
